ninjagaiden2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Black Spider Ninja Clan
* * }}The Black Spider Ninja Clan (or simply Black Spider Clan) is a evil ninja clan whom are longtime foes of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan known for their use of modern weaponry alongside traditional ninja weaponry. Though a powerful clan, they are second only to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, a notion that contributes to their hatred of the former.Ninja Gaiden 3 Unmasked Art Book Similar to their hated enemy, the Black Spider Clan's bloodline includes that of the Fiends.Ninja Gaiden 2 History Plot Society Throughout the modern area of the Black Spider Ninja Clan, members of the group are somewhat split into two general groups based on age. Older and aged members of the clan (such as Genshin and Koshimaru) uphold the traditional view in which that Black Spider Ninjas do not operate on a good/evil scale because those who commit "evil" are viewed as truly understanding to the horrors in the world. Some older members of the clan worry that the youth of the clan being easily impressed and arrogant will lead to their downfall if not addressed. Younger members, however, are more attracted to the path to evil. Elder Koshimaru claims that the youth of the Black Spider Ninja Clan do not grasp what makes a "true ninja" and are too easily amused by ninja techniques. He also claimed that due to the youth not grasping "true brutality", the path of evil seems "fashionable" to them. In response, the youth of the clan generally find the older members to be annoying. However, even both sides can come to hold high reverence for specific members. Those who hold the title "Supreme Ninja Overlord" like Genshin are highly respected, many finding him respectable. The youth of the Black Spider Clan often hope to become as skilled as him. Relationship to the Hayabusa Ninja Clan The clan is well-known for their hatred for the ninja clan and would go to great lengths in an attempt to destroy the clan, resorting to dirty tactics and traps in order to spell the demise of the clan. Although hating the clan altogether, they have different views of specific members. Ironically, some members view the Hayabusa Ninja Clan as the bad guys, one member citing them to be the "big, bad" in their entry. *Many clan members possess a hatred for Jô Hayabusa. Although they recognize his skill, his age makes some members believe he is quickly approaching irrelevancy in the world of ninja. *Due to his young age, Ryu Hayabusa's status as a Master Ninja surprises many members of the clan, both older and younger. Jornal entries show some members initially held a lower view of him but after proving himself to be extremely dangerous, many were eager to go into battle and hope to be the one to end Ryu's life. Relationship with Fiends Dark Sect The Dark Sect of the Black Spider Ninja Clan are the group of ninjas that do the very bidding of the master of the Black Spider Clan, specializing in doing so usually with stealth. Those within the sect are referred to as "Shadow Ninjas" and are capable of transforming themselves into Fiend-like monsters. They are held in high regard to members of the Black Spider Ninja Clan.Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Yogenta's Notebook However, they also have a reputation in the clan for losing their minds during the frenzy of combat..Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 - Denji's Notebook Ranking & Title Similar to that of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan, the Black Spider Ninja Clan has special, unique titles befitting certain members of the clan. Some of them include: *'Master'/'Head': The Master or Head of the Black Spider Clan refers to the leader of the Black Spider Ninja Clan. None is known of the requirements befitting to becoming a Master/Head of the Ninja Clan. *'Supreme Ninja Overlord': A Supreme Ninja Overlord is an individual who is hailed as the strongest and most proficient ninja in the clan. The only known Supreme Ninja Overlord is the former head of the clan, Genshin. Those with this title are greatly respected among the clan. *'Class A Ninja': A Class A Ninja is a designation among the clan (whether friendly or enemy) that is the equivalent to a Master Ninja from the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. *'Shadow Ninja': A Shadow Ninja in the Black Spider Ninja Clan are individuals with the capability of transforming into a Fiend monster. Rasetsu was a known, former Shadow Ninja. *'Elder': Elders are the respected, older ninjas in the clan that act as mentors to younger Black Spider Ninjas. Members *Obaba - Elder Sorceress & Master of the Black Spider Clan Former members *Genshin - Supreme Ninja Overlord of the Black Spider Clan *Elizébet - High Ranking Member of the Black Spider Clan *Koshimaru - Elder Ninja of the Black Spider Clan *Rasetsu - Dark Sect Shadow Ninja *Tengu Brothers - Dark Sect Shadow Ninja *Izo - Black Spider Ninja *Inukoma - Black Spider Ninja *Denji - Black Spider Ninja *Yogenta - Black Spider Ninja *Gamov - Unknown *Tengu twins - Members of the Black Spider Clan References Site Navigation Category:Group Category:Ninja Clan Category:Active Group